


Matching Gays in Their Natural Habitat

by TheLanceShow



Series: Kuro and Lance are Pining [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Pining Kuro, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Lance pouted, "Even so, you can't tell someone about another person's feelings when it comes to that sort of thing."





	Matching Gays in Their Natural Habitat

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao more Luro because I'm in love with this ship

Lance was in his room, knitting a white beanie with two lilac cat ears on top when the door to his room opened. Keith stood in the doorway, panting and face flushed. He didn't speak as he stormed into his room.

"Oh, yeah, you can come in," Lance said, deadpan, as he set the yarn and crochet hook down next to him.

"What did you tell Shiro?" Keith growled, then glared at Lance when his expression became confused. "Don't play dumb."

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about," Lance said, folding his arms as he stared up at Keith. "I'm not playing dumb; just tell me what I apparently told Shiro."

"That I have a crush on him!" Keith yelled, grabbing Lance by the collar of his shirt. Lance blinked owlishly at him, blue eyes dawning in an epiphany, before he began to cackle hysterically.

"You have a crush on Shiro?!" He bellowed, gasping. "Since when?!"

Keith let go and stumbled back a step. "You didn't tell him?"

"No!" Lance laughed. "I know how it feels to be outed like that. I didn't tell him."

"Shit," Keith squeaked, then averted his eyes as he turned red. "Kuro, then?" Lance nodded with a smirk. "Forget this happened, Lance, or I swear to God I'll mess you up."

"Y'aint gonna do nothin', cowboy." Lance snickered as Keith flipped him off and stomped down the halls, yelling Kuro's name.

Lance went back to knitting with a small smile on his face. About twenty minutes later, Kuro popped his head into Lance's room. He glanced up when Kuro laughed lightly.

"Loving the shirt, Bromeo." Lance looked down and chuckled himself. It was one of his favorite tank tops, reading in sparkling rainbow font, 'Not to sound gay or anything, but I'd totally suck your dick.' The black background made the colors obscenely obnoxious.

"Thanks, Barack Brobama. Yours isn't too bad either." His, printed in black block letters over a tight t-shirt, said 'It's not gay if I wear a condom.'

"So," Lance started, continuing his knitting. "Tell me why-"

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache-"

"Kuro, shut the fuck up," he put his supplies down again and stared into Kuro's glowing eyes as they narrowed. "Why'd you tell Shiro about Keith? You can't just... do that."

He walked into the room and sat next to Lance, kneading at his sheets. Lance slapped his hand. "I didn't think it was a big deal. If you like someone, you should tell them."

Lance pouted, "Even so, you can't tell someone about another person's feelings when it comes to that sort of thing."

 ¤ ¤ ¤

He had a fair point, and even as the words had spilled out of Kuro's mouth, he felt like a hypocrite. For what? He didn't know.

"What does it even mean to like someone?" Kuro asked softly, looking into the deep azure eyes of Lance. "Physically?"

"You want me to describe it?" Lance asked, his lips pursed. Kuro nodded. 

"Yeah, I wanna know. If I ever meet that--what's it called?--special person." He looked at the hat on Lance's lap. "I wanna know if it's real."

"Well," Lance started, sighing wistfully. "It's when your stomach hurts--in a good way--when you're expecting to see them-"

Oh.

"- and you feel hot, overly so, but you welcome the warmth-"

Oh, no.

"- you feel like smiling, constantly, when you're in their company-"

Shit.

"- you'll try to show off to impress them-"

Nope.

"-Taking in their features like you wanna commit it to memory forever. That kind of junk. Makes me feel mushy inside." Lance smiled at him. "You'd know, maybe. Not everyone does."

Kuro let's the conversation sink into silence as he watches Lance finish the hat. His long and deft fingers tied it off quickly and he blew a raspberry when he was done, tossing the supplies to the side.

"Who is that for?" Kuro asks, grinning when Lance looks at him slyly. Quick as a whip, Lance tugged the beanie onto Kuro's head. 

"You, silly!" Lance giggled. "Now you live up to your nickname." Kuro pouted and felt heat rise to his cheeks. He slid it off and placed it snugly on Lance.

"Hm," He murmured as he took Lance in. "I don't know, maybe you should keep it. After all, you're absolutely adorable with cat ears."

The boy's cheeks darkened to a maroon before he slapped Kuro's bicep with a scowl. "If you don't want it, all you have to do is say so, you wilted flower."

"No, shut up, I'm going to wear it forever," Kuro replied, snatching the hat back and putting it on. "Can I hide in here until Keith settles down?"

"Okie dokie!" Lance chirped. "Now, I shall continue to scold you." Kuro groaned and stared at the ceiling when Lance went into a rant about exposing other people's feelings.

 

Kuro woke to water being poured onto him. Lance yelped and rolled off of Kuro's chest onto the floor. He could feel a deep growl coming from his throat. Keith stood over him, bucket turned down and empty.

"Why," Lance moaned, cheek resting on the cold floor. "I didn't ask for this,"

"I don't give a shit about your, your... snuggle time, okay?!" Keith grit out. "You fucking asshat! Take the beanie off so I don't rip it when I  _murder_ you!"

Kuro sighed then his eyes flickered to Lance, before tossing the hat towards him. Lance did nothing as Kuro managed to escape the room, running, Keith following closely behind him.

¤ ¤ ¤

Lance glanced up from his bed three hours later when Kuro returned, now wearing a plain white shirt. His eye was swelling and a bruise that looked like a hand wrapped around his throat made itself known immediately. He was frowning, having changed into a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants; Keith must have beaten him up pretty well and Kuro didn't want Lance to see.

"Hey, Brometheus. I got you something." Kuro said quietly, hiding something behind his back.

Lance yawned and stretched on his back, "And here I thought Keith was beating you for an entire three hours."

Kuro rolled his eyes and took a step forward, "Hunk took me to the space mall. I wanted to get something for you. Like, a little sneak peak present before your birthday."

Lance nodded and gestured for Kuro to keep going, closing his eyes. "I remembered your favorite candy and your favorite fruit is blueberries, so. Happy birthday?"

Kuro lightly flicked Lance's nose and his face pinched up before he sat upright, opening his eyes. Kuro held out a bag of some sort, the writing in an unfamiliar language. A picture of a blue cube was on the front. Lance hesitantly took it.

"I know it's not the same, but I did my best," Kuro smiled. Lance tore the bag open, revealing cubes the size of a quarter filling the bag. They looked as if they were made of chocolate. He picked one up and bit into it; it was extremely crunchy, with an outside that tasted like white chocolate and blueberry. Then a familiar taste bubbled onto his tongue.

He gasped outwardly; it was carbonated and sweet, like malted...

Malt balls?

"Kuro..." He whispered, tears welling up as he shoved the rest of the cube into his mouth. The solid dissolved into a liquid resembling soda.

"I'm sorry!" Kuro apologized, panicked. "I know, it's not perfect, but-!"

"Come here, you absolutely amazing piece of turd!" Lance screamed in glee. He placed the candy down and made a grabbing motion towards Kuro. He seemed shocked as he stepped into hugging-range, and Lance attacked with a hug to rival Hunk's. "Thank you so much." He sniffled.

Kuro pulled back, eyebrows furrowed and light flush on his cheeks. "Y-You said you used to make malt balls with your younger siblings so I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"You don't have to explain yourself," Lance dismissed, then held out a cube. "Taste it?"

"I don't want to ruin memories-"

"You're not; I'm making new ones." Lance held it up to his lips, pushing. After a minute Lance began to pout and Kuro opened his mouth with a grin. He almost immediately spit it into his hand after he closed his mouth and bit into it.

"Wowie, someone doesn't like it." Lance whistled.

"That texture is disgusting," Kuro said, lips curling into a frown. "And I don't like how it tastes."

"Party pooper," Lance said lightly, flopping onto his stomach. "But to each their own."

"If you're happy then I'm happy." Kuro whispered, perhaps not for Lance's ears; he beamed either way.

¤ ¤ ¤

"You know," Lance started. "You're allowed to hit Keith back."

He had demanded that Kuro take his shirt and pants off. Now be sat on Lance's bed, feeling self-conscious about the black and blue marks bloomed over his body. He stared at his flower printed boxers.

"No, I can't," He sighed. "Shiro would kick my ass into the next Universe."

"So what?" At the steely tone, Kuro looked up. The cobalt blue in Lance's eyes were hard. "I won't have anyone hurt you.

"Kuro, you're like," Lance struggled for the right phrase. "You're a part of me, okay? I care about you, a lot. So Keith hurting you feels like he's hurting my... heart, if you will. That isn't acceptable! Hit him fucking back, dude! The most Shiro can do is scold you for fighting each other. And if he hits you, I'll hit him. In the foot. With my blaster."

He winced as Lance lightly dragged a finger over a bruise on his thigh. "I don't know. I have an attachment to Keith like Shiro does. I'm a copy of him, afterall."

Lance pulled his hand back quickly, staring at Kuro with blank eyes; it was unnerving. "Sorry, I forgot about that. I'm going to sleep." He went to lay down and looked over his shoulder. "Are you sleeping in here?"

When Kuro shook his head, Lance stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not tired right now," He explained. Lance shrugged and got onto his side, pulling the blanket over him. "Goodnight, Lance."

"Goodnight, Kitten."

Kuro stayed long after Lance had fallen asleep. He seemed almost hurt by what he had said.

"You know I can't control it." He whispered into Lance's hair as he pressed a kiss to the soft locks.

He still didn't completely understand Lance.

He still didn't completely understand himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Heck on a noodle.
> 
> My smol beans


End file.
